


It's Bugging Me

by NeoDiji



Series: Blackmail [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Scene, Blackmail Series, Crack, Humor, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Euphy stumbles upon Suzaku seconds after his "intimate" phone conversation with Lelouch is abruptly terminated. This is the alternative fall-out. (More crack than serious.)





	It's Bugging Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milka121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milka121/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. The only profit I make from this fanfiction is the joy of writing and sharing my headcanons.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who comments, leaves kudos, starts following my Tumblr, etc.
> 
> This is for Milka121, who inspired this alternative scene with her comment on Something Worth Blackmailing Chapter 17 (where original scene is located).

“Um, Suzaku?”

Flustered at Euphy’s sudden appearance, Suzaku dropped his phone and quickly shoved his partially peeking dick back fully into his flight suit, the mushroom-head catching on the zipper. Cursing under his breath, he continued to rub himself through his clothes, searching for instinctive relief—now more necessary than before. The blood was roaring in his ears and while he couldn’t hear Euphy gasp, Suzaku could see how her eyes widened and zeroed in on the attention he was granting his groin. In the back of his mind, something clicked that this was inappropriate, but Suzaku was so on edge that he. Did. Not. Care. He pawed at himself harder, biting his lip to stifle the groans he could feel vibrating up and out.

Blushing, looking confused and worried and far too innocent for her own good, Euphy took one small step backwards before changing direction and marching close to Suzaku. Clasping her hands together, she flicked her eyes from Suzaku’s frenzied face to where he was desperately massaging the growing bulge in his flight suit, the flushed skin visible through his partly zipped clothes every so often with the shift of his hands. Lavender eyes narrowing, Euphy reached down to retrieve Suzaku’s fallen phone from the grass and leaves. The buzz of the dial tone grew louder as she offered it to him with a tight-lipped smile.

Suzaku took his phone, his glare deepening, and used it to rub himself down _there_ even harder. “Hear that?” he grunted, thrusting against the phone in a practiced rhythm. Buttons beeped as his erratic movements pressed random numbers and symbols. “How dare he—?!”

Euphy cocked her head in question and lightly scolded, “Now Suzaku, you can’t blame nature.”

Miraculously, Suzaku heard her through the dwindling rush in his ears. He stared at her with as much disbelief as he’d directed at his phone not moments ago, when Lelouch had first hung up on him during their latest round of phone sex. “Blame nature?” he echoed dumbly, pressing the cool screen of his phone against his heated cock through his thin clothes. The effort did nothing to quell his erection—or his rage.

Euphy nodded determinedly. “Of course,” she said, twiddling her thumbs as she kept glancing away and then back at all the activity centered around Suzaku’s crotch. “We’re in their home territory, you know,” she lectured, gesturing at the Narita mountaintop wilderness everywhere in sight.

Following her gaze, taking note of all the natural resources at his disposal, Suzaku turned around and started mindlessly humping the tree trunk. The phone scratched against the rough bark where it was caught between the tree and Suzaku’s swiftly slamming hips. Beep. Crunch. Crack.

Euphy’s soft voice droned in the background, almost carried off by the wind and buried under the rustling of the leaves. “It’s unfortunate that you got bit in such a…sensitive place…but it’s not really the mosquito’s fault!”

Only at that inane assumption did Suzaku’s frantic motions still, and he gaped at Euphy over his shoulder with a dropped jaw and a spot of drool hanging from the corner of his lips. His green eyes were glazed over in the light of the setting sun.

“My bug bites swell up all the time!” Euphy said in a rush, pointing to a couple noticeable areas on her bare arms. “Trust me, I know it’s unbearably itchy now, but scratching at it will only make it worse! You’re not going to get any relief that way, Suzaku.”

More out of incredulity than agreement, Suzaku dropped his forehead against the tree he was leaning against. His groin throbbed, demanding attention, but one thing Euphy had said still resonated—he wasn’t going to get relief that way. Only hashing things out with his boyfriend would soothe the real source of the ache.

With laughter in her voice, Euphy said, “I can get you some bug spray and lotion. Come on.”

“Uh…” Suzaku didn’t want to know what else Euphy thought she'd figured out about this whole ridiculous matter.

Giggling, Euphy hid a small smile behind her hands and said, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone that the legendary pilot, Warrant Officer Kururugi, lost his mind over a mosquito bite on his woodpecker.”


End file.
